For Jacob's Sake
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Instead of returning to Australia Adam and Little Jacob stayed on the Ponderosa only now...Jacob has disappeared. When he finally returns life takes a turn no one is expecting. Genre and Rating have been changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**A/N I can not promise the chapters to this story will be posted on any day but a weekend...as schoolwork has become top priority. (has to if I'm to pass the classes).**

**I also don't plan on making this very long...if it does go that way? Guess I'll have to eat my own words...again.**

**Also, while "Mariah" was not in 'His Father's Son'...she made it into this story. ;) (ookkkk LOL) (Those who have not read 'Mariah' ..she is a widow that winds up engaged to Ben. **

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter One**

**Opening Scene**

"Jacob! Jacob!" Adam's voice rang out loud and clear only to be covered up by the wind and rain.

"He's not gonna hear us over this storm!" Hoss hollered just to be heard, "We best find cover ourselves then start lookin' agin when the rain stops!"

Adam didn't like to stop looking even for a second; still, his brother was right. What good could they do at the moment. Maybe his pa and Little Joe were having more luck. He sure hoped so anyway.

While the men looked Mariah stood by the window watching the rain fall. '_Where are ya, child?'_ She had just begun to get to know the boy as she'd been away visiting friends when he and his father had first came back to the United States. As worried as she was for Little Jacob she was grateful Adam had cause to return home early; at least now the men were looking for the boy.

The rain continued to fall and the thunder talked.

**Scene One**

Little Jacob lay on the cot the old man had led him to. He was tired and scared but at least he was hungry anymore. The stranger had seen to that. As much as the boy wanted to ask him he was just too tired. "Pa will be lookin' for me. He will go home and when I am not there..." his voice trailed off as he drifted off to sleep.

A smile shown down upon the sleeping child. It had been a while since any living person, besides himself, had been in the old log cabin. Oh, it wasn't like he had been totally alone all these years-he hadn't. His son came and went while his daughters wrote constantly; still, it wasn't like having a 'youngin' with him.

The old man made his way to the porch and enjoyed watching the rain say hello to the trees and plants that surrounded the place. '_Jacob Cartwright'_ the old man thought as he remembered the lad's words, '_Got to be related to the Cartwrights that own the Ponderosa. Sure hope they show up soon. I am too __old to be travelin' anywhere and Paul is not due in for another two months.' _Paul was his son.

While the old man stood on the porch pondering the events of the past few hours Little Jacob was dreaming about them. _'No!'Adam had wearied of Jacob's constant begging to be allowed to go on the trip his father, uncles and grandfather were making to Carson City, 'I am not saying it again! Another time maybe but, for now, you stay here with Miss Mariah and your Aunt Melinda!'_

_Jacob had hurried back into the house, up the stairs and into his room. He __wanted__ to be with the men not stuck at home with his father's stepmother, Uncle Hoss's wife or his infant cousin. Maybe if the child was a bit older things would be different but as it was...Jacob got it into his head he'd go on his own trip. Oh, he'd stick close to home but what wold it hurt to go on just a little camp out? He'd leave a note telling exactly where he was camping so no one would have to worry. _

_Where had he taken the wrong turn out. Jacob wandered for hours trying to find his way back to his small camp. How far had he gone? Was he even still on the Ponderosa? When a man's hand fell on his shoulder Jacob let out a scream and jumped._

The lad's scream forced the old man out of his thoughts as he hurried as fast as he could into the room where the boy was laying down. Okay, by the time he got there Little Jacob was sitting up. "Sorry," he looked at the old man in the doorway, "I was dreamin'."

The old man smiled, "I have had a few bad dreams myself. Want to talk 'bout it?"

Jacob shook his head, "Nothin' much to talk 'bout. I was just dreamin' 'bout when ya first found me. I did not see ya comin' up behind me."

The gentleman chuckled, "I did not think I was that quiet. Sorry, fer scarin' ya. Lie back down and try to relax. A growin' boy needs his rest."

"Yes, sir." Jacob lay back down and fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**A/N I can not promise the chapters to this story will be posted on any day but a weekend...as schoolwork has become top priority. (has to if I'm to pass the classes).**

**Also, while "Mariah" was not in 'His Father's Son'...she made it into this story. ;) (ookkkk LOL)**

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Two**

The sun shone through the window and sent its yellow rays dancing upon Little Jacob's face. Slowly the young boy stirred, groaned then opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to remember where he was and then he sat straight up. His father and the others would be worried sick about him. He had to get home!

"Whoa, there youngin'," the old man laughed and grabbed him as he darted for the front door, "Ya have to eat breakfast and," he chuckled, "I dare say we need to mend those britches of yers before ya go runnin' off." He had no intention of letting the boy go anywhere by himself but he knew the lad would fight him if he knew that and, at his age, the old man didn't feel up to a fight with anyone.

Little Jacob looked at the holes in his brand new pair of pants and listened as his stomach growled slightly, "Grandma Mariah is always sayin' 'first things first'. Guess you are right. I will have to wait. Besides, come to think 'bout it. I do not even know where I am! We were on that horse of yours for quite a spell before getting here."

"This place has been in my family for years," the old man sat down across from his guest, "The Ponderosa actually connects to a part of it but it's a part that is barren and useless in my opinion. I have not been on that side in years; not until I found ya that is. Guess I know why I felt pulled to it." He said as he thought on the name the boy had thrown out. Mariah. Now there was a name he hadn't heard for many years. Not too many women seemed to have it; well, not the ones he knew anyway. "Yer grandma sounds like a wise woman too."

"I guess so, I only just met her a little while 'go. I will say this much; she sure does not look like a grandma to me-what with her pants and that gun of hers." Jacob answered as he watched the old man put breakfast in front of him. So intent was he on eating he did not see the look of shock that came upon the gentleman's face.

"Yer grandma wears pants and a gun?" he asked as the wheels in his mind began turning. Was it really possible? After all these years?

"Yes, sir," Little Jacob smiled as he finished, "Not as much as she used to from what my grandfather says only I still see her dress that way at least once a week."

"_You are a no good low down liar and we both know it! It will be a cold day in hell before I ever speak to ya again! Get off this land and stay off! Yer kind is not wanted around here!" _The words thrown at him twenty years before came sounding back in his ears. He sighed. He'd deserved every one of them and he knew it. The few who still knew him had been amazed at the change that had come over him since then but she didn't know-and if this boy's grandmother was the same Mariah..."She is yer father's stepmother?" he asked as he watched the boy finish his food.

"Yes, sir. How did you know that?" Little Jacob looked up at the stranger with his eyebrows turned down; clearly the child was confused.

'_Ya have to get back to yer family and I am too old...' _the man stopped himself. He may be 'too old' but the lad needed to get back to his family. They would not come this far out...not if Mariah was a Cartwright now. If anything she'd rightfully think she needed to warn them away from the place. Why had he waited so long to change? "Does not matter. Put yer plate over on the counter. We have a long trip ahead of us." What choice did he have?

**Scene Three**

Adam, Ben and Mariah rode their horses in and out of trees and over more than one path. "Jacob! Jacob!" Adam yelled hoping against hope to hear his son answer him back. The fear he felt in his heart could be seen in his eyes and heard in his voice.

Ben hated seeing his son hurt. He knew the pain. All the times he'd spent looking for one of his sons had flooded through his mind over the past few days. Naturally, the first memory that came to him was the one of Little Jacob being brought to his home by the Mexican fellow and having to go through the hell of trying to find Adam before it was too late. '_Dear Lord, help us find my grandson!'_ he sent the silent plea upwards.

Mariah pulled up on her reigns; her eyes caught on a shiny object. "What is it?" Ben asked as she dismounted her horse and hurried over to where the object lay next to a rock.

She knelt down and picked the tiny sheriff's badge up, "Adam, did ya say you gave Little Jacob yer old sheriff's badge years ago?"

Adam's heart jumped out of his chest as he flew off his horse and over to where Mariah was kneeling. He held out his hand as she handed him the rusted badge.

"He has been by this way," Adam started yelling again only this time louder and with more urgency than before, "JACOB!"

Mariah and Ben tied their horses to some nearby trees and began looking and calling themselves.

O0o

"So, sir, what is your name?" Little Jacob did not fight as the long silver haired gentleman helped him up onto the horse. Soon the old man was sitting behind him and, holding the rope secured to his only animal; a mule, they headed down the canyon.

'_If I told ya what yer grandmother calls me I'd a have ta wash my mouth out with soap'_ he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that ran through his mind, "Ya can just call me, Jim. It is the only name I go by anymore." Only name that didn't have mud attached to it and he didn't want that stuff back on the clean name he had worked so hard to get.

As they rode in silence Jim just prayed that if Mariah saw the two of them together she'd let him get a word in edge wise before she shot him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**A/N I can not promise the chapters to this story will be posted on any day but a weekend...as schoolwork has become top priority. (has to if I'm to pass the classes).**

**"Nothing Else to Do" (1839)** **The words compiled from an old American Ballad** **Arranged by W. A. Newland. *This information was gotten off the internet***

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Four**

Jim sat next next to Jacob and watched in amazement as the boy played the guitar Jim had brought along. He played like he'd been doing it for years. "Did ya pa or yer ma teach ya to play like that?" he put down his coffee cup and smiled as the boy's foot was actually tapping out the rhythm as well.

"No one exactly taught me," Little Jacob grinned as he continued picking, "I learned by watching my father. Well," he paused then chuckled, "I guess he did point out a few things."

"Do ya know '_Nothing Else to Do'_ by chance?" Jim had loved the song since the moment he first heard it. It made him smile from ear to ear but would the nine year old boy actually know it?

"Sure do! Pa has sung it a number of times!" Little Jacob began playing and singing. Again the old man was shocked. The lad had a voice on him like no other! He quickly joined the lad in singing.

_The summer being over my flocks were all shorn,_ _My meadows were cut down and I'd harvested my corn,_ _To Mary's sweet cottage so neatly in view,_ _I straight went a courting for I'd nothing else to do,_ _nothing else to do - nothing else to do._ _I straight went a courting for I'd nothing else to do._ _'Twas down in yond' valley together we sat,_ _And passed away the hours in curious chat,_ _I told her I lov'd her, I hop'd she lov'd me too,_ _So we'd love one another for we'd nothing else to do,_ _nothing else to do - nothing else to do._ _So we'd love one another for we'd nothing else to do._ _She hung down her head and with blushes replied,_ _I lov'd you from the first you must make me your bride,_ _Without hesitation I made her this vow,_ _I'll marry you my dear for I've nothing else to do,_ _nothing else to do - nothing else to do._ _I'll marry you my dear for I've nothing else to do._ _So to the next village away we did roam,_ _In search of a clergy we found him at home,_ _I paid him his fee he made one of us two,_ _And married us straight way for he'd nothing else to do,_ _nothing else to do - nothing else to do._ _And married us straight way for he'd nothing else to do._ _We liv'd in felicity in joy and content,_ _And never knew the sorrows of those that do repent_ _Our neighbours around us were loyal and true,_ _And we lov'd one another for we'd nothing else to do,_ _nothing else to do - nothing else to do._ _And we lov'd one another for we'd nothing else to do._ _The change which years brought I should tell you in this place,_ _Our table is too small and our cottage wanting space_ _We've a healthy rosy laughing set of lads and lasses too,_ _And we love the little rogues thats caus'd us something else to do,_ _something else to do, something else to do,_ _And we love the little rogues thats caus'd us something else to do._ Little Jacob laid the guitar down and found tears running down his cheeks. "My goodness child," the old man rested his hand on his shoulder, "Never saw anyone cry over that song befor'." "The song is okay, I am just missing my pa and the others. How long is it going to take to get to them?" Jim shook his head and shrug his shoulders, "Wish I could give ya an honest answer, boy, only I cin't. As ya can see fer yerself-I ain't exactly a youngin'. Still, I dare say as long as we keep a steady pace I reckon we should be near yer home by nightfall tomorrow." Little Jacob smiled, picked up the guitar and started singing again. **Scene Five**

By noon Jim and Little Jacob had finally reached the edge of the Ponderosa. The excitement Little Jacob felt shown as the smile on his face went from ear to ear. Jim stopped the horse and dismounted. "Why did we stop?" Jacob was confused, "This is the Ponderosa but I'm not home yet."

Jim put his hands on the back of his hips and stretched the best he could, "Old men do not travel the same speed as ya youngin's. Ya should know that by now. We can rest here a spell before movin' on." Truth was he was trying to figure out how to get the boy to the house and then get himself back home without too much of a confrontation.

_'We believed ya! We trusted ya! It was all a lie! A con! Well, have it!' Mariah had thrown the deed to the large spread down at his feet 'Just get off this land! It's still ours and I swear; if ya ever set foot on this property again I will shoot ya then ask the questions!'_ He'd wound up handing the papers over to the sheriff and walking away from it. Only when the lawman had told him of Mariah's husband's death, her refusal to have anything to do with the land and her departure had he moved onto the property...even then it was only out of a desperate need to have a place for him and his youngest son to live on.

"Are you all right, Jim? Are you sick?" Little Jacob was very observant for a boy his age and he didn't like the way the old man was acting or looking.

"Nothin' wrong with me but old age and there is nothin' either one of us can do 'bout that." He went to stand up and found himself feeling rather dizzy. Quickly he sat back down. What on earth was going on? "Son, tell me this," Jim looked at the young lad who had quickly moved to his side, "Could you make it back to yer grandfather's home now?"

Little Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Probably could, why?"

Jim didn't like the word 'probably'. The last thing he wanted was to have anything happen to the lad and if he wasn't a hundred sure there was no way Jim was going to send him on his way. "I was just wondering. Go fetch the horse and mule. We need to get movin'."

o0o

Mariah jumped to her feet when Ben, Hoss and Little Joe walked in. One look at their faces told her they'd had yet another unsuccessful hunt. She fought the tears that wanted to come, "Where is Adam?" She worried for him the most. The long days and short nights were starting to show.

"He is in the barn," Ben took off his coat and sat down on 'his' chair, "He will be in shortly."

"Little Jacob will be found," Mariah looked at her husband and stepsons, "We can not go losing hope on that one. At least we finally found that blasted note he left us so we do not have to keep wondering if someone took him." They knew she was talking in response to the looks of frustration and despair on their faces.

"We know that," Hoss did his best to smile, "it's jist, dagnamit! He is only nine! What on earth was he thinkin'!"

"Same thing as the rest of us did at his age," Mariah sighed, "the world is one huge playground and we are invincible."

Little Joe couldn't help but grin a little,"Reckon Hoss, Adam and I all owe pa there an apology."

Ben gave him a small smile, "No need to. It is part of life."

While they talked Adam was sitting on a bay of hay. The long hunts that had spread over the past three days finally caught up with him and he let his tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**A Favorite Song.** **Poetry by T. Campbell.** **Composed by James Hewitt, 1770-1827**

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Six**

Adam and the rest had just set down at the table to eat when they heard the rider coming. "I'll see who it is." Adam stood up and headed for the door. Everyone jumped up from the table as Adam let out a holler, "JACOB!" He ran through the opened door way towards his son and the stranger. The others were right behind him.

"Where on earth have ya been! We have been looking for you for days!"Adam embraced his son for all he was worth.

Once Adam let go of him Little Jacob began talking, "Sorry, pa," He felt bad for scaring everyone, "it was like this..." he went on to tell everything that had happened since he left for his 'small camp out', "Mr. Jim here was good enough to feed me and bring me home."

"How can we ever thank you." Adam held out his hand and smiled at the old man; grateful that he'd taken the time to care for a stranger.

"No thanks, needed," Jim answered as he took the offered hand but kept his eye on Mariah; who had remained frozen in her steps, "I'm just glad I was able to help. I best get going." he went started to lift the reigns.

Little Jacob stopped him, "But we have not eaten since noon. Surely your not going to let him start back on an empty stomach, pa?" He couldn't imagine that one; his pa and the rest of the family had too big of hearts to do that one.

Adam shook his head, "I never had any such intentions. You're more than welcome to join us for supper."

For the first time Adam and the others realized the old man was looking only at Mariah. They turned their eyes towards her. They were shocked to see the coldness her eyes held. They didn't know what to think; Mariah had always welcomed others with open arms and a warm smile. "Dear?" Ben asked not knowing what to think.

"There's food enough to spare." She turned around sharply and went back inside. For once she was grateful she'd changed her mind and actually wore a dress that day. If she'd had her other attire on she'd have had her gun with her and probably have had to fight herself to keep from pulling it out of its holster!

It was Jim who broke the silence; after Adam and Little Jacob had disappeared into the house, "Sir, I have some food in my saddlebags I can cook on..." he never finished his sentence as things went out of focus and he found himself falling.

**Scene Seven**

"What is going on, Mariah!" Ben demanded as he stood by the fireplace. She was sitting defiantly on the couch. The fact that she was unhappy about the help they were giving the old man shown as clear as the windows after the sun sent its rays upon them. He'd never seen his wife act this way, "Why are you acting this way?" He'd been appalled when she'd stated that Little Joe was wasting his time in going for a doctor and just to send the man on his way.

"You watch and see. The doctor is not going to find anything wrong with him!" Mariah shot back; all the hate and anger she had towards 'that man' was spilling out in the sound of her voice, "he is nothing but a no good con artist! I do not doubt he helped Little Jacob but believe me when I say he has to have an alternative motive!" He always had one.

"Why not start at the beginning so I am not so lost. How do you know our guest?" Ben walked and joined his wife on the couch.

Mariah floored him with her next words, "His name is Michael James Thompson; he is my great uncle. I have never heard him called Jim in my life. It is Michael or Mike. He is famous for his gambling and con tricks. I thought I got rid of him twenty years ago after he swindled my first husband out of the land he'd inherited from his aunt. Ben, a small part of that land is connected to the Ponderosa. I would not listen to a word he has to say."

Ben stiffened. Had the old man known who Little Jacob was all along? Had he indeed used the boy to try to 'get in the door' per say. Wrapping his arm around Mariah, he said, "If the doctor finds nothing wrong we will send him on his way. If he does...we take care of him but do not take his word for anything. Fair enough?" He couldn't see turning a sick old man out; no matter what kind of person he'd been in his life.

"Just do not expect more help than I absolutely have to." Mariah did not like the feelings she had towards the man only she couldn't seem to let them go either.

O0o

"Pa," Little Jacob walked up to where Adam sat on the porch, "The extra chores are done and I really _am_ sorry for everything." He'd be having extra chores for a solid week. While Adam had not hidden the fact that he was overjoyed at having his son back; he let it be know there would be consequences for a wrong choice made.

"I know," Adam lifted the child up on his lap and let Little Jacob rest his head against his shoulder, "From now on just remember we _do_ have trips you are allowed to go on. You do not need to go making your own yet."

"I know, pa," Little Jacob pulled away from his father, "Why does Grandma Mariah not like Mr. Jim. He is a nice old man."

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "My guess is they know each other from the past and something has happened to cause a drift between them. Anyway, the doctor is with him right now so let's not worry about it. Whatever the problem is I am sure your grandpa and grandma will take care of it."

"Yes, pa." Little Jacob laid his head against his father's shoulder once more, this time to enjoy listening to him sing.

On the green banks of Shannon what Shelah was nigh No blithe Irish lad was so happy as I. No harp like my own could so cheerfully play And where ever I went was my poor dog Tray, Was my poor dog Tray, was my poor dog Tray, And where ever I went was my poor Dog Tray


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**_

**Only thing I can lay claim to is the characters "Mariah", "Jacob" and the old man "Jim"...along with the storyline. **

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Five**

**Scene Eight**

"Ya what? He's what? Are ya serious?" Mariah stared at the good doctor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ben, how long have ya known me? Twenty years or more?" Dr. Martin looked at Ben with a look that said 'Get real', "When have I lied to you?"

"Never." Ben answered.

"Do ya mind repeating yerself? Not necessarily word for word." Mariah looked towards the room her great uncle lay in having a hard time comprehending everything the doctor had said.

"I met that man 'round fifteen years ago. Up until ya called him Michael I never knew he had any other name but Jim. On more than one occasion he has helped me out and has saved countless of lives. In that time he has never taken a dime that was not his to take and paid countless debts others could not. Last time I saw him I told him to leave the travelin' to other folks. That anythin' more than a two hour trip would prob'bly kill him. His heart ain't good anymore. Though there is one thing that bothers me." Dr. Martin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What is that?" Ben felt a bit on edge. If the man had changed that much since Mariah saw him last what would worry their friend?

"Due to the facts I have already stated I had a bit of a chat with him-ya know, to catch up on things. I mentioned the fact that I have been tending to that new bank teller; the one named Lane Johnson? Ben, I have never seen such fear enter into a man's eyes before. When I asked him what was wrong all he'd say was _'Does it really matter? He will only deny it and she will see to it no one believes me. They'd best keep an eye on that youngin..' _Mind you, I could barely hear him he was talking that low and he fell asleep before he could tell me why Jacob would be in danger. I have no idea who he was referring to when it comes to the 'she' part," he lifted up his hand when Ben went to speak, "Ben, all I know fer sure is this- he _does_ know somethin' 'bout that fellow that everyone should know. Maybe ya can get it out of him. I will come by tomorrow but, if you do not mind, I am not sayin' a word 'bout who yer visitor is. I know there is something 'bout him the two of you are not sayin' only...he IS a good man. I will not endanger him; especially when he has such a short time to live anyway."

Only when the good doctor had left did they notice Adam standing at the top of the stairs; concern written all over his face, "If you do not wish to talk to the man I will." He'd just gotten his son back-he wasn't about to take any threat to the lad lightly. Besides, he'd never felt comfortable around Mr. Johnson. Come to think about it Adam _had_ seen the man looking at Jacob when he would take the lad into town with him. Why?

"I do not think it would be a bad fer ya and yer pa to be in the room; after all it was for Jacob's sake he made this trip in the first place but," Mariah stood up, "He is my relative and it seems, we need to make peace between us if we are to find anythin' out." Soon the three were inside the guest bedroom. Mariah sat on the side of the bed while Ben and Adam remained standing.

**Scene Nine**

"Is there anyway we can get definite proof of what that old man is telling us? I mean without giving Mr. Johnson a chance to cover anything up?" Adam was in the sheriff's office talking with Sheriff Coffee.

"I can send a few telegrams out but I can not promise he would not find out. He and Miss Thatcher seem to becoming friendly with each other."

That woman had too big of a mouth for her own good; at least Adam thought so. Slowly a smile came across his face as he remembered what the woman had said as he passed her on the way to see Roy, "She will be gone for a whole week starting this afternoon. I can work it so Little Joe takes her place; after all, he did help out there for awhile. After little brother takes over send the telegrams but make sure to say you _need _any answers within the week."

"Okay," Roy stood straight up, "Go get Little Joe."

0o0

"I still don't understan'," Hoss and Melinda had cover over for a visit, "Sure, it makes sense that the man is known to be a con artist and such but Little Jacob? Why would he be in danger?"

"I think I may know why," Adam spoke up as he entered the house. That morning he had found his mind going over things his late wife had told him and the description she'd given him. It had been those memories that had led him to believe the old man. "Is Jim awake? Where's Little Jacob?" He looked around the room.

"Relax," Hoss answered, " he is in visitin' the old man. Reckon those two are darn near inseparable." He grinned as he thought on how much time his nephew had been spending with Mariah's great uncle.

"Son?" Ben face shown his worry as he reached out and put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"I will explain everything after I talk with Jim only, pa, you have not signed any papers at the bank have you? I mean, you were talking about a business deal with some lumber company this morning."

"Not yet. Mr. Lynn was going to save me a trip into town and come by tonight with the papers . Why?" As far as he knew Mr. Johnson had nothing to do with the papers or the deal.

"Maybe nothing; just, if the man gets here before I come out...do not sign anything." Adam looked on his father; a look of sincere concern shown on his face.

"All right," Ben turned up his hands, "I will wait."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**_

**Only thing I can lay claim to is the characters "Mariah", "Jacob" and the old man "Jim"...along with the storyline. **

**A/N **Because of the difficulty I had in writing scene Ten PLEASE-I would really like to know how I did on it. (No, I won't redo it only any tips for future writing would be GREATLY appreciated). And yes, there is only one scene to this chapter. If I waited until I had two it would be this weekend before it got posted (due to that blasted homework I talked about at the first).

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Six**

**Scene Ten**

Mr. Lynn had just left when Adam came out of the room. "I hope it was worth it." Ben did his best not to show just how irritated he was."

Adam grabbed a chair and pulled it into the front room, "I am sorry, but, what with Mr. Lynn's connections in Australia? I was afraid he might have turned bad and joined Mr. Johnson. I am sure the man will let you sign them tomorrow," he looked at his father, "And, unless you are in love with standing,why not sit down?"

Ben sat down next to Mariah on the couch while Adam continued talking, "After wards we need to figure out how we are going to deal with things," then looking at Little Joe, he said, "would you mind going up and keeping an eye on Little Jacob? No, I do not think he will run off again but his room does have a window someone could use to slip in."

Little Joe's eyebrows rose. He was shocked. Surely Adam did think anyone would try that while they were all in the house! "Okay," Little Joe stood up and hurried up the stairs. '_Would be nice if he would at least tell me what is goin' on first!'_

Ben and Mariah were more than curious as to what Adam had come up with; especially since he'd sent Little Joe up to keep an eye on Little Jacob.

"First off, Jim was right when he said he feared that a con artist by the name of William Jones was back to using the alias Lane Johnson. Little Joe intercepted a reply to one of the telegraphs that Roy sent out. It verified the description Roy sent out as being Mr. Jones."

"Mr. Lynn is so picky about who he hires; how did Mr. Jones get past him?" Ben wondered out loud.

"I do not know but the telegraph also claimed Mr. Jones is from Australia and anything but an Australian accent is faked."

Mariah shook her head, "Who cares where he is from? Why not just tell us why Little Jacob would be in danger from the man!"

Somehow Adam wasn't surprised by Mariah's reaction; still, after all the time he'd spent figuring things out it would have been nice if he could explain it to them. Guess that was not to be. He leaned forward, "I thought it would help to start at square one but maybe I should just stick with the major points."

"Sorry but please, just give us the jest of things. It is late." Ben was tired of being in the dark per say and wanted out.

"I know it was a shock to learn that Jim had just been paying taxes on the land your husband's aunt left you and that it is still legally yours; however," Adam looked at Mariah, "Did you realize your first husband's aunt was really from Australia?"

"Adam." Ben's voice held a tone of irritation that was rising.

"Okay," Adam turned up his hands, "Mr. Jones- or whatever you want to call him-is also related to that same aunt. There was a catch in that will, do you remember what it was?"

Mariah shook her head, "Not really, I do remember thinking it was crazy and couldn't understand Aunt Jane's reasoning behind it."

"She stated the land was to be yours until your oldest grandson was old enough to inherit UNLESS something happened to him then..." Adam sat back in his chair, "It was to go to her great nephew's oldest son-should say oldest living son. The man's oldest son was a man by the name of Tyler Jones but this telegraph said the man's been dead for five years. Because Jim knew your first husband's aunt's family better than anyone-you even admitted that-I asked him about their sons. He says there were only two sons. Want to take a wild guess who he says the living son is?"

"WILLIAM JONES!" Ben and Mariah answered in unison.

"Yes, as soon as he realized who the doctor might very well be talking about he feared he may have brought Little Jacob home only to have put him in harm's way."

"If he is lying about who he is why not tell Mr. Lynn and have him fired?" Ben respected Mr. Lynn and did not like the idea of anyone lying to him.

"I think the man should be told only, pa," Adam's eyebrows turned down, "do you think you could keep Mr. Lynn from telling him he knows the truth or firing him yet?"

Ben was startled, "Why would you ask me to do that?"

"Because, at least we can keep an eye on him," Adam rubbed his forehead, "I would like for us to be able to force the man's hand somehow and it would be easier if we at least knew where he was part of the time."

"Guess I can see that reasoning. Roy sent out those telegrams so I assume he knows all this."

Adam nodded, "He is keeping his mouth shut while he keeps his ears and eyes open."

Ben sighed, "For Jacob's sake I will do as you ask. However, I can only promise to talk to Mr. Lynn. I can not promise what he will do."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**_

**Only thing I can lay claim to is the characters "Mariah", "Jacob" and the old man "Jim"...along with the storyline. **

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scene Eleven**

Ben was sitting at the outside table working when Little Jacob walked out of the house and sat down next to the child sized brown wooden table his Uncle Hoss had made him. It was all Ben could do not to start laughing. The child had picked up some papers that had been lay on the table. It wasn't that picking up the papers was funny but the way Little Jacob was leaning back in his chair and holding the paper up; he looked like he was trying to look like his father, uncles or even him.

"Any good articles?" Ben did his best to sound serious; he didn't want to hurt his grandson's feelings.

"Not really," Little Jacob put the paper down and looked up at his grandfather, "Was my real grandmother's pa really a sea captain? Is it true that he did not give the sea up willingly?"

Ben grinned, "I do not know where that came from but, yes, on both accounts. I think someone took the man's blood out and put salt water in it instead."

Little Jacob laughed, "I would like to see that! I only asked 'cause Uncle Joe and I were playin' 'round and he started acting like a sea captain. Pa walked in on us and made a comment 'bout the sea and his grandfather."

"I see," Ben smiled, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes, who's Miss Rosa? Pa told Uncle Joe he would never get Miss Rosa to take him seriously if he became a captain of a ship."

His grandfather chuckled, "I believe you call her Miss Carlsson."

Little Jacob about fell off his chair, "_WHY_ would he want my schoolteacher to notice him! He knows how to read and write!"

That got Ben to laughing, "It is nothing you need to worry about," he stopped laughing when Jacob's joyful mood stopped abruptly. It had him concerned, "Is there something else?"

Little Jacob's face grew somber, "When is pa gonna stop bein' mad at me?" There was a hurt look in his eyes and in his voice.

Ben was shocked, "Your father is not mad at you. What makes you ask such a thing?"

Little Jacob eyebrows raised slightly, "He has to be mad. I can not go anywhere without someone with me. It was Uncle Hoss yesterday, Uncle Joe this morning and I am not to go anywhere now if you can not see me."

Ben felt his heart go out to the child. They should have realized that sooner or later he would begin wondering what was up; after all, he was a very observant child. He was about to try to explain things the best he could when Hoss came riding up.

"I was gonna go fishin'," he smiled down at Little Jacob, "Wanna come with me?"

The child's eyes lit up. He loved to go fishing with his Uncle Hoss! In Little Jacob's mind the man was a big friendly teddy bear, "May I grandpa?"

Little Jacob pleaded.

Ben chuckled and nodded towards the barn, "Go get your horse," once the boy disappeared into the barn he looked at Hoss, "He thinks Adam is still mad about his taking off on his 'little camp-out'. I was going to try to explain without scaring him."

Hoss shook his head slightly, "Poor kid, one of us shoulda said somethin' befer now. Guess we let ourselves get to worried 'bout protectin' him from whatever Mr. Jones intentions are. Adam is right-any man hidin' who he really is best be watched like a hawk."

Ben watched as Little Jacob led his horse out of the barn, he lowered his voice, "Just do not be surprised if you wind up being the one doing the explaining."

"I will do that if I haveta but," Hoss nodded towards the house, "Don't ya think ya should say somethin' to big brother? After all, Little Jacob is his son." he might have said more but his nephew had mounted his horse and was heading for him.

"Have fun fishing," Ben smiled at his grandson then looked at Hoss, "I will worry about Adam."

**Scene Twelve**

The wind began blowing gently through the air as Hoss and Little Jacob rode towards their favorite fishing spot. They both laughed as they tossed back one joke after another.

Once they were sitting down near the stream Little Jacob looked up at Hoss, "I think I got pa in trouble."

Hoss's eye rose in surprise, "Why da ya say that?" He asked as he put a worm on his nephew's fishing pole.

"You heard grandpa, he was gonna worry about him." Little Jacob took the pole Hoss handed him. He figured anytime someone was worried about another person-and they weren't missing-that person must be in trouble.

Hoss thought for a moment. He knew Adam was worried about his son; he couldn't blame him. If Eric Jr. was older and it was him? He'd be going up a wall. He had to help Little Jacob understand in some way how Adam felt without telling him everything. He might down right scare the child if he did that.

"I have a few questions fer ya," Hoss helped the lad bring in the fish that had just taken the bait, "I do not expect ya to answer them one by one-jist to think 'bout them while I do the askin', ok?"

Little Jacob nodded, "Okay."

"How did ya feel when yer ma and yer older brother both fell ill and passed away? What did ya do? How did ya feel when those fellars robbed the stagecoach and took yer pa? What kind of things did ya do even after he came back home?"

Little Jacob's eyes opened wide, "Pa is scared he will lose me too? He is holding onto me the way I did to him? He is a grown up not a kid!"

Hoss shook his head and chuckled, "Let me tell ya somethin', us grown ups? We may be older than ya and, in some ways, we do know more but we are only human. Yer feelin's? They do not jist go away 'cause ya done grew up. Understand?"

"I guess I do," Little Jacob grinned as he tilted his head and thought a moment, "Maybe we should ask pa to come fishin' with us next time."

Hoss chuckled, "We jist might."

0o0

"Pa!" Little Jacob burst through the doorway and found himself practically running into his uncle, "Sorry, Uncle Joe, is pa here?" He held up the fish he had caught.

Joe grinned. He knew the small fish looked huge to a nine year old boy, "He went into town with pa and Mariah," Joe smiled at his nephew but the look he shot Hoss as the man entered told him his younger brother was worried about something, "He should be home soon."

"Ya need anything, Joe?" The look on Hoss' face sent the unspoken message '_Do I need to stick around?'_

"Pa wanted you to stay until they got home so Melinda came over a little while ago. Eric Jr. is asleep."

His eyes added '_Prepare for trouble'._

"Well, Jacob," Hoss looked at his nephew, "we best get those fish where they belong."

"Got to cook them first," Little Jacob grinned up at his uncle, "Yer stomach would not appreciate raw fish."

"Ya been listenin' to yer Uncle Joe too much." Hoss glared at his younger brother. Little Joe wasn't paying attention...he was too busy laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**_

**Only thing I can lay claim to is the characters "Mariah", "Jacob" and the old man "Jim"...along with the storyline. **

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Eight **

**Scene Thirteen**

Adam sat on the couch talking with Little Jacob, "I am sorry, son," he put his hand on the lad's shoulder, "I never meant to make you think I was mad at you."

"I know," Little Jacob was grinning; he was happy his father was at least smiling at him now, "Uncle Hoss explained it to me."

Adam's eyebrows turned down slightly, "He did? What exactly did he tell you?"

Little Jacob was all smiles as he'd repeated what his uncle had told him, "You never acted scared; I thought you never were."

Adam relaxed, "Oh boy, that is _not _the case. In my life time I have been scared or extremely concerned many times. There is something I should explain," '_Help me with my words'_ he sent a silent prayer upwards, "right now there is a very bad man running around. None of us trust him. Guess we just did not want you to go and get so scared that you would get it into your head to go into hiding."

"We would all be scared again if I did that, huh?" Little Jacob got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around his father, "I will not go hiding on anyone only," he hesistated for a second then asked, "Could I at least camp out on your bedroom floor?"

Adam started chuckling and gave his young son a hug, "I think that could be very easily arranged."

Seeing Little Jacob with his arms wrapped around his pa's neck made Ben and Little Joe smile. They hated disturbing the scene. Ben cleared his throat. Adam and Little Jacob looked over towards the kitchen.

"What is it?" Adam let go of his son and stood up.

"Jim wants to talk to you, I and Mariah," he nodded towards the room where the old man lay, "Little Jacob can stay with Joseph."

When Adam started to away from the front room, Little Jacob grabbed his arm, "Thanks for talking to me, pa."

Adam turned back and smiled down at his son, "You are very welcome."

0O0

"What do ya think they are talkin' 'bout?" Jacob was a bit nervous but he tried not to show it. Still his uncle saw right through him. The only time he started talking 'like that' was when he was uncomfortable.

"I reckon if we need to know they will tell us," Little Joe did his best to assure the young boy. It seemed to work as Little Jacob picked up one of his many books on King Arthur and began reading. It was all Little Joe could do not to bust another gut laughing. His nephew was sitting in Adam's 'chair' with his feet kicked up on the small foot stool that sat in front of him. His late brother may have born his father's name but it was Little Jacob that acted so much like him. At least, from everything Adam had ever written-or said-about Adam Jr. he thought so.

**SCENE FOURTEEN**

Mariah sat at the foot of the bed Jim lay in; Ben sat in a chair against the wall and Adam stood in the corner of the room nearest the window. He had not let his guard down since finding out who the bank teller really was.

"I hope ya know, Mr. Cartwright," the old man was talking with great effort while he looked at Ben, "I wish no harm to your son. It is just that he is more capable of defendin' himself than Little Jacob is. William Jones is like his father; tricks everyone into thinkin' he is real nice then rips them off or worse. I could not prove that last part in any court of law but I cin still feel it." he pointed to his heart.

Ben had not felt so mixed up in a long time. The old man was right still, "What do ya think, Adam?" He wasn't about to tell a man near forty years old what to do.

"Are you willing?" He looked at Mariah.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'It is easy enough to do. All your pa and I have to do is make sure any of the women who like to wag their tongue hear us arguing over the fact that I went and found a way around Aunt Jane's will and have turned the land over to you. Uncle Jim has to be right though; Mr. Jones has not made a move yet because of Little Jacob's age. Once he thinks the land is yours? It will be your life that is in danger."

Adam turned his eyes back at the window, "It will be better than having to worry about keeping a nine year old boy from harm. If anything happens to me though," he looked at Mariah, "will you raise him? I mean, as long as you can. If it becomes absolutely necessary Hoss and Melinda could take him in. That is if Little Joe hasn't succeeded in getting Rosa for a wife."

Ben chuckled, "He barely got her to go out on one date, I do not think we have to worry about whether or not they will get married."

Adam only grinned and looked at Mariah, "He will always have a home with us," she did her best not to the fear that something might actually happen to Adam. Little Jacob needed him more than he needed Ben or herself.

"Mariah..." Jim's eyes opened wide and she flew to his side.

"What is it?" She reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder. There was nothing. She held back a cry as Ben quickly checked the old man's pulse.

Slowly he turned his head and looked at his wife, "He is gone._" _'_Thank goodness those two made peace with each other before he passed on'._

Adam rested his head against the wall '_He sacrificed his life to bring my son home. Please give him a good place up there. Now to set things in place and get Mr. Jones to show his hand!'_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**_

**Only thing I can lay claim to is the characters "Mariah", "Jacob" and the old man "Jim"...along with the storyline. **

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Nine**

**Scene Fifteen**

If any theatrical group moving from town to town went looking for the 'tallest, thinnest, ugliest man' to fill a role...they'd find it in William Jones aka 'Lane Johnson'; even if he was clean shaven. His short hair had to be the worst shade of brown and his eyes were actually two different colors! In fact, the people of Virginia City had often commented that the only reason the man kept the job at the bank was because of his friendly nature and disposition-that and his ability with money.

"There has gotta be a way around good old Aunt Jane's will," He muttered to himself, "Why leave it to a blasted kid! For that matter-one that always seem to have an adult handy! Why not..." He cut his muttering short when Miss Hannah Gibson and the Widow Styman walked in. '_Great! Just what I need to do today. Entertain two women who dunno when to shut their traps! How am I goin' figure out how to get my hands on that land and all the minerals my father swears it holds when those two are in here!'_

He about dropped when he heard the things they were saying, "I tell ya I heard 'em myself!" Miss Hannah folded her arms and tilted her chin upwards, "Ben Cartwright and Miss Mariah were arguin'. I can not see why though. I mean, if she found a way to give the land to Adam so be it!"

"You seem to forget the rest of what you claim you heard. You really want me to believe that she would make it so if anything happens to Adam that it would revert to the aunt's other relatives? Why do that? He has a son that would be fully capable of runnin' it!"

William couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what Mrs. Cartwright was thinking but she'd just made his problem shrink in size major time. After all; papers could be faked-ones stating that had Adam turning the land over to him. Getting rid of the man was not going to make it so William lost any sleep.

"Mr. Johnson!" the Widow Styman slammed her hand down on the coutner sending the man through the roof, "I am talkin' ta ya! I need to check on a few things."

'_The insane asylum is not in Virginia City so I can not help ya!' _'Mr. Johnson' had to bite his tongue from keeping the smart aleck remark to coming out. After all, he still needed this job for awhile and, if anyone could raise enough ruckus to get him fired-it would be this woman!

"I am sorry, ma'am," he smiled politely, "It has been a long day and my mind is wandering. Forgive me."

As soon as the women had finished their business he hurried to close up. He had to make sure that the women were right. He sure hoped they were. He would rather not deal with anyone under sixteen.

**Scene Sixteen**

'Jacob!" Adam walked in to the house just in time to see his son sliding down the stair rail, "What have I told you about doing that? I do not want your Uncle Joe to have to take yet another one of your pants to Miss Rosa to be mended!"

"It is okay, Adam," Little Joe walked out from the kitchen, "I do not mind." he had a grin on his face a mile wide.

"I am sure you do not," Adam had his hand on his hip as he leaned to one side keeping an eye on his son; mostly to make sure the boy got off the rail and walked down like he was supposed to, "only I do!"

"Is Uncle Hoss outside?" Little Jacob knew his uncle was supposed to be working with his father. The two had planned a fishing trip and the lad was more than eager to go on it.

"He is out there waiting for you _after_," he sighed, "you go change your britches. Looks like your Uncle Joe gets his wish."

Little Jacob looked down, went red in the face and ran up the stairs. Little Joe couldn't help but chuckle, "He may be your son but I reckon some of mine and Hoss's blood got in him too!"

Adam straightened up, "Maybe, does not make much of a difference at the moment. Right now we need to keep our eyes wide open. Roy just left. Pa and Mariah's little act did exactly what it was intended to do. Mr. Jones hearing is as good as ever and he got to moving. Roy's had men watching Mr. Jones and he said the man was doing exactly what we all thought he'd do. He has been coming up with one excuse after another to check on that land and who really owns it and such."

Joe looked at his oldest brother. He remembered the few times the family thought they would lose him (or had lost him). He hadn't liked the feeling he'd gotten then and he didn't like it any better now. "Ya reckon he will wait long to make his move?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "I do not know but I am not going to sit around waiting. I have things to do." He turned towards the door while Little Joe headed for the stairs.

Little Joe had retrieved the few items he'd gone upstairs for and was heading back down the stairs when he heard a shot ring out. His heart skipped a beat, the items in his arms fell downwards while he practically flew through the air and out the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**_

**Only thing I can lay claim to in this story are the characters "Mariah", "Jacob" and the old man "Jim"...along with the storyline. **

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Ten**

**Scene Seventeen**

Mariah stood in front of the fireplace staring at the wood burning inside of it. The storm threatening to take place outside was nothing compared to the one already raging inside of her. She was sure anyone from any amount of distance could see the black clouds emitting themselves from her; and, if they looked close enough-the fire in her eyes.

Hoss stood at the top of the stairs watching Mariah strap on her gun belt. He figured trying to talk her out of anything was probably darn near useless; still he had to try. By the time he descended the stairs she had her coat and hat on. "Ya know my Melinda has Little Jacob. Joe and the others are already out there lookin' fer Mr. Jones. In fact, the way it is goin' I bet ya they haveta come in. I mean it is a gonna be rainin' out there soon."

"I never let a little bit of rain stop me before. I am not letting it stop me now." She looked at him with a bit of disbelief on her face.

Hoss's shoulders slumped slightly, "Da ya really think he would want ya out in that stuff once it hits? Do ya think any of us do?"

Mariah stiffened and her voice rose slightly, "It was _not_ my idea to _down right_ insist that we each take turns sitting with him! I have been a part of this family long enough! Every one of you should have known that if I can not be up there then I _have_ to be out there looking for that creep! Mr. Jones _will_ stand trial for what he has done!" Rain poured out from her eyes as the words rushed out like a gush of wind being pushed out from the inner most part of her soul. Within a matter of only a couple of minutes the rain was once again quickly replaced by fire. However, when she spoke again her tone had softened, "I am_ not_ asking you to agree with what I do;_ nor _am I asking you to give me your blessing. I am only asking you to understand. Ben did what he had to do. Now, I am doing what _I have_ to do!" She headed for the door.

Hoss knew she spoke the truth. The moment his pa had realized there was someone with a rifle on the roof-and that the barrel was pointed at Adam's back-he had sprung into action. Before anyone knew what had happened Ben lay on the ground with a bullet in him that had been meant for his oldest son. Lightening had flashed though Mariah's pale blue eyes as the thunder rippled through her scream.

It was Little Joe who had ran around the back of the house and seen Mr. Jones riding off on his horse. Adam had ridden hard for the doctor and then he and Little Joe had set off with Roy and others to look for the wanted man. What Hoss had been trying to figure out was why on earth the man had tried to kill Adam when they were all nearby. The man must be letting his greed make him go plum loco. It was the only way Hoss could make any sense of it!

"What do I tell pa when he comes to?" Hoss asked as his stepmother opened the door.

"Good grief! What kind of question is that? Tell him the truth! He will not be surprised!" Mariah hurried out the door and into the barn to get her horse.

**SCENE EIGHTEEN**

Little Jacob sat on the porch of his Uncle Hoss and Aunt Melinda's home; tears ran down his face. It broke Melinda's heart to see the sight as she walked out of the house. Making her way over to where her nephew was she sat down beside him. For a moment she just sat quietly holding her hands together.

After a minute or so she turned head slightly and asked, "Want to talk 'bout it?"

At first Little Jacob shook his head but then changed his mind, "Why did that man hurt grandpa? Grandpa never did anything to him! Is grandpa going to die and be with my mother? And with my brother?"The tears rolling down his cheeks had slowed down but they still rolled off his cheeks at a rapid enough pace.

Her eyebrows rose ever so slightly. Up to the moment her young nephew asked his questions Melinda did not realize he didn't know his father had been the original target. Well, the child was traumatized enough; she sure wasn't going to be the one to 'set him straight'. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, she gave him a hug, "I sincerely hope not. We, all of us, desperately want him here with us. As far as why the man shot him? I think that is something yer pa should be explaining to you not me."

Little Jacob's voice trembled, "I want to see grandpa. I want to talk to him. Please, I gotta see him!"

For a moment Melinda hesitated; finally she stood up, "I will go get Eric, you go get yer horse.

She hoped she was doing the right thing. Heaven knew that, just like the rest of them, Little Jacob needed something to hold onto.

0O0

Adam turned when he heard footsteps in the doorway. He couldn't help but grin as Little Jacob ran into his open arms.

"I thought Hoss was with pa." Melinda walked over and stood by the bottom of the bed. It hurt to see her father in law still laying unconscious.

"I got in a little while ago," Adam sighed as he held his son close and kept an eye on his father.

"Little Jacob wanted to come over." Melinda looked at Adam and, with her eyes, sent the message, _"Hope it was okay." _

When Little Jacob wiggled out of his father's arm and started to climb up on the bed Adam made sure the lad sat at his grandfather's feet.

"I want to stay with him too." Little Jacob curled up on the bottom of the bed. The sight was too much for Adam; he got up and went out into the hallway. '_Blasted, pa! If anyone got hurt it was not supposed __to be you!' _He leaned against the hallway wall and bowed his head.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**_

**Only thing I can lay claim to is the characters "Mariah", "Jacob" and the old man "Jim"...along with the storyline. **

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Eleven**

**SCENE NINETEEN**

While the wind was blowing fiercely though the trees the rain had not quite started to fall. Mariah did not mean to startle Little Joe or Hoss only she did. She could not help but laugh as the two about fell off their horses when she spoke up from behind them, "You have been sitting here ever since I first caught sight of you. What is up?"

Once Little Joe got his heart back in place he pointed up towards a run down medium sized shack that set part way up the hill side, "We saw a gentleman go in there! We were too far back to see if it was him or not! Been tryin' to figer a way to get up there without being seen!" Joe found himself having to raise his voice quite a bit just to be heard over the wind that had just picked up its speed. The last thing they needed was for it to indeed be their man and have him see them coming.!

Mariah's smile spoke volumes. For the first time she was grateful for the storm, "I am going to back track a little! Have you forgotten there is a path way that leads up to the back! What with this wind blowin' and howlin' like it is? Reckon, it will not be long until the rain starts fallin'! Once it starts fallin' hard we can make our move! After all, if it is bad enough it will give us the cover we need!

Little Joe hoped she was right. He wanted to see 'that man' behind bars. Actually, he'd love to string him up with a rope but then he'd be the one behind bars. He sort of liked his freedom!

0Oo

"Adam!" In his delirious state Ben cried out, " must save him...had to be Mr. Jones..." Perspiration slid off Ben's forehead as he went to mumbling and stirring around. His head moved from one side to another but his eyes remained closed.

Adam put his hand on his father's shoulder, "I am here, pa, I am okay. Everyone that is available is out looking for our 'friend'." He bit off the last word in sarcasm. The sound of his son's voice seemed to settle him down a bit though Ben continued to mumble for a few more minutes.

Seeing his father's worried look Little Jacob spoke up, "Grandpa's gonna to be alright, pa. I just know it," he then slid off the bed and walked over to his father's side, "I just...I still do not understand why that bad man had to shoot him."

Adam's heart went out to his son. How was he supposed to explain the events that led up to the shooting without making his son feel like it 'was all his fault'. That idea was one that should never be entertained by an innocent child. Putting his hand on Little Jacob's shoulder Adam gave him a weak smile, "Whether or not we like it there a lot of people in the world who are not exactly thinking the way they should be. Mr. Jones is one of them."

Little Jacob didn't like it. Climbing onto his father's lap he laid his head against Adam's shoulder, "I was gonna go read a book but I think I want to stay with you and Grandpa instead."

Adam held him close, listened to the wind outside and said nothing.

**SCENE TWENTY**

"You eat! You da ya pa no good!" Hop Sing put the food down in front of Adam. Melinda had insisted her brother in law let her take over 'for a spell'. Now he sat at the table looking into space.

Adam picked up his fork and watched Hop Sing disappear into the kitchen. He did his best to eat only he didn't seem to have much of an appetite. His head told himself not to be taking any blame where there wasn't any; his heart was fighting it.

"Ya not eatin' Mista Adam! I tell ya it is no good! Food will get cold! Cold food bad! Ya make yerself sick!" Hop Sing reprimanded him once again.

"Hop Sing is right, pa," Little Jacob got up from the couch and walked over to his father, "Please, eat. Please do not go getting ill." he rested his small hand on his father's arm.

Adam shook his head and began eating. Hop Sing he could handle but the look of fear in his son's eyes he could not. Guess he could make sure the lad had one less thing he thought he needed to worry about.

0o0

The rain had begun to fall by the time Mariah reached a point where she could see the back of the shack. Thank goodness there was no windows on the back of it. She was grateful to see a clump of trees not that far away where she sat; it would give her horse cover. That is, if lightening and thunder didn't decide to show up. She might find herself walking if that happened.

With the rain coming down quite hard Mr. Jones sat at the table looking at the papers he'd forged. He was furious. He'd gotten up on that roof unseen and was positioned in such a way as to ensure no one saw him-or so he thought. Now, instead of getting the land he so desperately wanted, he was wanted for either attempted murder on 'the old man'-or murder if Mr. Cartwright actually died.

To think this whole blasted thing started years ago in a small town in Australia. The mines his family and Aunt Jane had produced enough profit that it wasn't money that drove them to con people: more of the 'adventure of it'. Then one day the law caught on to 'Aunt Jane. She had then run from Australia leaving the Jones the promise she'd find land 'rich in minerals' , send for them and give them a portion of the profits. Only, she never did.

Due to circumstances that arose in their lives his family was not able to investigate the matter until he himself got old enough to leave home. When he came the first time to America and discovered how much the woman had changed and what she had put in her will he was furious. The fact that she constantly moved around had turned out to work against him. Time and time he'd set his mind on tracking her down and forcing her to change the thing. However, the only thing he ever 'caught up with' was her headstone. While it entered his head to kill this 'Mariah'-he didn't know where she was-nor had he been successful in finding out until there was a grandson to think about.

He should have just went after the woman and the boy in the first place! He threw the papers down on the table. With his mind on his problem and the storm raging outside the man didn't hear the footstep at the side of the shack; nor did he see the eyes looking in through the side of the window.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**_

**Only thing I can lay claim to is the characters "Mariah", "Jacob" and the old man "Jim"...along with the storyline. **

**For Jacob's Sake**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Scene Twenty One**

Hoss slowly backed away from the window; then about had heart failure as he bumped into Mariah. "Where''s Little Joe?" she mouthed as she did not dare raise her voice.

Hoss nodded to the other side of the shack, Through the buckets of rain that was falling she was still able to see Little Joe standing on the other side. "Is Mister Jones in there?" Mariah once again mouthed and pointed towards the window.

Hoss nodded. He was tired of being drenched with water; as were Little Joe and Mariah. Without warning he started running for the door; Mariah and Little Joe quickly followed suit.

If a band of wild elephants had run through the small shack Mr. Jones would have been shocked less than he was. As it was he jumped for his gun only to find Hoss knocking it off the table with one hand while he sent the man flying with his other.

All the anger he had towards the man came out as he went after him. Mr. Jones scrambled to his feet and managed to avoid Hoss's clutches only to find Little Joe slamming him up against a wall.

Dazed but 'still with it', Mr. Jones worked feverishly to get away from him and he did...only to find himself once again darting away from Hoss. He'd have been better off letting Hoss get a hold of him. As it was when he whirled around he came up short as he literally found his face within inches of Mariah's. The woman grabbed his right arm with her right hand and, before he knew it, she'd had actually tossed him to the floor.

Shaking his head he started to rise only to find the three Cartwrights standing over him glaring at him with looks that were sharper than any of his daddy's hunting knives had ever thought of being.

"If it was not for the fact I could not face my husband if I took the law into my own hands," Mariah's words were bit off and thrown at him like daggers, "I would kill ya right here and now! Now up on your feet!"

"Ya heard her!" Hoss bellowed as he grabbed the man's upper left arm. Soon the man was on his feet with Hoss holding both his arms behind his back. Mariah kept her gun on the man while Little Joe searched for something to secure the man's arms with. After all, Hoss couldn't do it all the way to the sheriff's office. Soon the man had his arms tied behind him with his own rope.

"Rain's still comin' down perty hard," Hoss looked out the window, "Guess yer gonna be sittin' right here," he pushed the man down onto a chair next to the table, "and yer company ain't goin' anywhere neither." He grinned and winked at Mr. Jones. That only made the man scowl in disgust.

**Scene Twenty-Two**

Adam stood by the bedroom window watching as the rain continued falling. '_This is NOT your fault! Stop beatin' yourself up! Pa would not like you doin' this to yourself and ya know it!' _Those had been Little Joe's words as their paths crossed on his way in.

"Pa," Little Jacob walked into the room, "Look what I made for grandpa." He held up a wooden carving.

It never ceased to amaze Adam how talented his young son was. Okay, when it came to carving the talent still needed work only one _could _see it there. Come to think about it, the lad amazed a lot of people. He took the carving from Little Jacob and let out a low whistle, "This piece of art had to have taken you hours, son. I am sure yer grandpa will like it very much."

"Hop Sing said it did not look like a dove. Is he right?" Little Jacob looked up earnestly at his father.

Adam had to bite his lip. He had been able to tell the figurine was supposed to be a bird but a dove? Guess if he used his imagination..."Not everyone is going to be able to see your art the way you see it son. Do not let it bother you. You did good on it." he handed it back to his son who hurried to put it on the stand next to his grandfather.

"See you later. Aunt Melinda is supposed to be here soon and I promised to help watch Eric." Little Jacob ran out of the bedroom door.

Adam turned back to the window for a few minutes before turning around and walking to the side of the bed. He knelt down by his father. His head knew his little brother was right; so why was his heart having such a struggle? He began speaking, "Everyone keeps tellin' me this is not my fault," he couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered Hoss's words from earlier in the day, "to quote Hoss '_Ya were only doin' yer best to protect Little Jacob. Pa did what he had to do to protect you. Ain't nobody in this family at fault. It is that darnblasted Jones' feller that is messed up. He is the one who is responsible fer this here mess'. _Reckon I should listen only," he broke down, "it was for me you took that bullet and it is killin' me!" he folded his arms on the side of the bed and laid his head down. For the first time in years he felt like it was he who was the scared nine year old boy.

Ben could hear Adam talking. He understood every word but he found himself unable to answer the son he so desperately wanted to comfort. He felt as if he was surrounded by some sort of barrier that made it impossible for him to speak. There had to be a way to get through to Adam. To let him know that his pa didn't blame him and neither should he.

When Adam laid his head down Ben struggled to move his hand. At first he failed. It too felt as if something was holding it firmly in place. He tried again; only this time he used every ounce of energy he had. When he succeeded in getting his hand to slide up onto Adam's wrist his son's head shot up. While he was disappointed to see his father's eyes still closed the gesture did as Ben hoped it would. The instant Ben's hand made contact Adam somehow _knew _what his father was trying to tell him.

"Everything is going to be all right," Adam relaxed as he stood up and sat on the chair that had been waiting for him the whole time, "No matter what comes, it is all right.".

**CLOSING SCENE**

Ben rested on a rocking chair Little Joe had brought out onto the porch and watched as Hoss, Little Joe, Rosa (who had started to become more and more a part of their lives) and Little Jacob played horseshoes. While he did not quite have his full strength back Ben was grateful to be alive and able to enjoy his family.

Eric Jr. sat on the ground playing with one of his toys and his mother, who could no longer hide the fact that she was indeed expecting another child, sat in a rocking chair knitting.

Mariah and Adam walked up and stood, one on each side of Ben. Mariah's hand rested on her husband's shoulder.

"I am glad this whole mess is over with," Adam smiled down at his father, "it is amazing though. The lengths we will go to protect our children."

Ben grinned and chuckled as a smile a mile long came upon his face, "I could have told ya that a long time ago. Oh, what even got you to looking into good ole' Aunt Jane's past anyway?" It was in doing that his son had discovered everything about the Jones' and what Mr. Jone's motivation had to have been.

Adam grinned, "Carolyn's stories about a woman her father used to know. The description she gave was almost the same as the one Jim gave us while he was talkin'. I got to thinkin' and wonderin' if they were the same person. I started there and things just sort of fell into place."

Ben smiled as he once again looked around at his family; mostly Little Jacob._ 'At least by the time that man gets out of prison you will be an adult."_


End file.
